


失忆症

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	失忆症

现在彭磊又觉得犯困了，可庞宽却来了劲，攫住他的嘴唇啃噬着像被抛弃的婴儿终于重回母亲怀抱吮吻乳头，随后又啮咬着他的脖颈，像害怕随时被忘记一样留下痕迹。

“你还记得上回怎么操我的吗？”

下流。他不止一次的这么唾骂庞宽，可只让自己烧的更火热。他记得太多事了，太多他从来没有告诉庞宽，也许永远都不会说得出口的事。比如他自己在食欲和性欲上都冷淡，所以每回看庞宽翻黄书他都觉得烦躁又喜欢，喜欢那种劲，更烦那种劲只是对着一堆破印刷品而不是对着他。这会儿彭磊又觉得他们是因为庞宽硬要分享黄书给他才认识的了，他没法儿坦白的告诉庞宽他觉得真好啊，只能拐个道儿变态流氓不重样的指摘。可他真正讨厌的东西他从来不多费口舌，看都懒得看一眼。

他又想到自己以前暗恋一姑娘给人分享了一首所谓肉蛆，姑娘看都懒得看一眼的把他扔在那儿烂着，最后是庞宽钻进去把他捞出来听出了那首Creep，想到亲嘴儿之后心血来潮说要戒碳酸饮料，糖喝多了对嗓子不好，可却都总惦记嗓子被刮的疼的那股劲，还是一起大中午就跑去吃麻小，只不过可乐雪碧北冰洋都改成了无糖气泡水，一点儿都不朋克，特别娘。

直到被庞宽整根吞下去的时候他才被嘬回神，舌尖舔过龟头的时候搅出点不知道谁的水，操进去的时候听到身底下那人好像嘟囔了句神经病，自觉就对号入座的干的更狠。

彭磊觉得大多数人都是傻逼，也知道那大多数人大概也就这么礼尚往来的看他。他太明白那些所谓爱他的人都爱他什么了，虚无缥缈的虚假创作引起的欺骗性共鸣，真心实意却被当成胡说八道的综艺表演，livehouse荷尔蒙催动，或者有些女孩儿莫名其妙说喜欢他弱弱的感觉。就都是大傻逼。

只有庞宽不一样，在他放弃被理解之后依然盲目的跟随他所有的要求，面对他所有的怪诞与阴暗依然不做任何变化，都不需要用理解、接受或者别的任何形容比喻，就只是像庞宽一样继续对他。他记不得是谁在微博上说过了，“对我们中国人来说，盲目也是一种热情。”他只清晰，越来越清晰的知道，庞宽对他本身就是一种热爱。火遍大街小巷的成都酒馆模糊了，不存在的蓝校服亮片深V配水晶凉鞋的吊诡画面纷至杳来。

庞宽就是他的少年时代。

“这是——我们的时代。”

他看见自己蹦的好像比校队跳高运动员还高，重重落在地上也不觉得疼，模糊的视线看不清底下观众的脸，噪音吵的他直想捂耳朵却还要给那群僵尸领舞，目光却总不自觉撇到边角的键盘手那儿瞥着瞥着就漏出点儿傻笑。然后他听见庞宽说。

“艺术不是我的解药。”

再大的动静都盖不住他那时候的心跳和庞宽说完又像不好意思的垂下头，嫌肉麻似的专心致志弹起键盘的那句你才是。可他的爱只有分离，比起解药更该是毒药吧。他不是没和庞宽说过，可庞宽总是那么庞宽，对他的一切都照单全收。他不记得自己什么时候说过这话，但总之就是说过，于是瞎胡闹似的嚷嚷庞宽你这是抄袭想让心跳收点儿回去好多和这人过两年，结果庞宽轻描淡写笑着回一句我这叫回应，打的他更慌了手脚，六弦吉他差点弹成四弦贝斯，只能也索性拉下脸皮说你得给我七角六厘三分二毛版权费，四舍五入合一个吻我就不计较抄袭那事儿了，结果庞宽贴上来就左右脸开弓各来了一下，美其名曰连本带利。没办法，他就只能蹭着人嘴角再啄回去一下，别开脸说我才不占你便宜。

那现在是谁占谁便宜呢？

算了，反正都不过喜欢点儿没人要的东西，算那么清楚干嘛呢。

他看到庞宽被干的仰起的下颚线，不知道是舒服还是太疼，依稀仍能看见尖锐的影子。脑子里不知从哪逮了一句“喜欢下巴能杵死人的漂亮女的”循环播放，腰就也像上了发条的打桩机似的一下下狠干，把说不出口的爱都做出来操进去，无声的质问庞宽干你的是谁，是谁。

但庞宽就真的听到了，庞宽总能听到他。

“彭磊，彭磊……彭磊。”

庞宽像被人扼住喉咙，虚弱又淫靡的喘息，呼唤的笃定又虔诚，艰难却又强硬的扭过自己去吻彭磊没刮干净的胡茬，配合着更打开双腿缠上腰胯又收紧穴肉，终于被彭磊忍无可忍似的体贴着翻了个身变成面对面的姿势，接吻也堵不住呻吟从鼻音里哼出来，被灌满的瞬间极尽放浪又绝望的夹住彭磊自己也颤抖着高潮。彭磊模糊的听到一句细小的疑问，可他太粗心了，没有听清，也没有人再提起，他们就重新陷入无声的相拥，像一对注定要被撕扯分开的双生灵魂。彭磊想，世界不如子宫。他希望自己再醒的时候能记得并画下来。


End file.
